Super Duper
by DriedAxo
Summary: This is another story where a person from our world gets reborn as Izuku's twin brother. BUT with a twist. Since he knows he's in a anime/ manga world he decides to obtain powers the old fashion way. Since I never saw anyone do this (If someone already did, let me know) I thought I'd give it a shot. (Will probably have M rating, because of stuff).
1. Chapter 1

Boku no hero academia fanfiction

Note: I do **not** own Boku no hero academia or Boku no hero vigilante. All I own is my OC.

Also, English isn't my first language so be warned and please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve.

Constructive criticism is very welcome.

Now without further introduction welcome to the story.

"Talking"  
_'Thinking'_  
[Time/Place/POV change]  
***Sound Effects***

Chapter 1:  
A Super in a world of heroes

"I am dead because I lack desire,  
I lack desire because I think I possess,  
I think I possess because I do not try to give,  
In trying to give you see that you have nothing,  
Seeing you have nothing, you try to give of yourself,  
Trying to give yourself, you see that you are nothing,  
Seeing that you are nothing, you desire to become,  
In desiring to become, you begin to live."  
-Rene Daumal

First, let me say this… I never planned on dying in my old world, like at all. It just kinda happened. And it wasn't a dramatic death, like sacrificing myself for another person or dying while saving someone from a burning building. Nope, nothing like that, I… just… died without warning. If anyone asked me how I died I'd probably tell them something along the lines of "I fell asleep and was too lazy to wake up." at least something like that.

And there was no "light at the end of the tunnel" only a quick fart into darkness. But what I didn't expect was an assault on my eyes, ears and pretty much private space when something that felt like a towel, started scrubbing me all over my body… ***whimper*** WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

I was freaking out while trying to get away from what I could only describe as a nightmare horror movie experience when a six-armed giant started to wrap the towel around me. My first thought was _'NOOOOOOOOOO! Please no! God please no! I don't want to be eaten!'_ but I couldn't move properly. Of course, I realized a second later that I was in the body of a baby which meant my motor skills were pretty much none existent.

The six armed blurry giant then handed me over to two other blurry giants and that's all I can tell you since baby vision is pretty SHAIT.

"Hai, dozo." Said one person "Watashi no musukodesu." Said another. I carefully listened to their language... it was Japanese _'Wait, what the hell is going on here?'_ I asked myself: _'Where am I? Why can't I move... or speak for that matter!'_ My voice was way higher than what I was used to.

Given that I was used to the voice of a 21-year-old student, then yeah my voice was definitely higher. And what was with the Japanese being giants, which I could deduce from what I presumed to be a female giant who was holding me like some kind of mother.

"Chotto Izuku kore wa Anata no futago no kyodaidesu." The female giant spoke again. _'Wait, Izuku? Izuku, Izuku hmm I heard that name somewhere before, but where?!'_ This was starting to get on my nerves.

"Watashitachi wa Anata ni Nani o yobubekidesu ka?" Asked the female giant: "Masaru wa do yatte Naru no?" Asked a deeper voice, probably belonging to a male.

"Masaru? Midoriya Masaru. Mhm, Sore wa Watashi ni yoku kikoeru." Said the female giant. _'What the hell are they- Wait did she just say Midoriya? Where did I hear that be- OH MY GOD I've been reborn.'_ I thought as the realization hit me. I was reborn in the world of Boku no Hero Academia... as Izuku's twin brother?... Oh, this was gonna suck.

[4-years later]

So naturally being quirkless didn't shock me at all, while my mother Inko Midoriya and Izuku looked like they've seen a ghost. And I don't mean Casper the friendly ghost "Would you be my friend?" kind. I mean the "GIVE ME YOUR SOUL!" demonic voice kind. While I wore an expression that would make Saitama proud.

Being bullied didn't bother me that much as it should have. I knew they were annoying, but they were kids. I only hit them once... hey what do you want, I may have been 21 in my previous life, but now I was physically a child, so cut me some slack. What would you do if kids with powers came after you? Exactly ... you'd shit yourself too.

Now some of you would say "Just fight back you pussy!" Well that might be true, but tell me this, how in the name of everything that is holy am I suppose to hurt kids with stones for skin, hands with explosive blasts coming off of them and some could even fly.

See, I thought so.

Though in hindsight, I probably shouldn't have provoked them in the first place.

But then one day I had an epiphany, after being beaten into a bloody pulp by my classmates. And judging by the pain, my spleen had moved from one side of my body to another... anyway back to the epiphany.  
This world, no matter how Japanese it was, how anime it was, was still a classic superhero world... well Hero world, but we'll touch on that subject later.  
Since I had future knowledge of what was to come and knew how to prepare for it, I set my plan in motion… Well, that is after I came up with a plan.  
This world was still very vast and unfamiliar to me. For all, I knew I could have been completely wrong and this world had its own set of rules.

Given that a quirk could have strengths but it also had its weaknesses or your head could transform into a cactus... see what I mean. But I was going to achieve something different. I was going to be this world's first ever SUPER hero.

And how was I going to achieve this?

Simple, I'm glad you asked. By obtaining superpowers. Now since I wasn't born with any, or blessed by a magical wizard, or was from another planet I had to do the next best thing. Create something that gave many other superheroes their powers. I had to stage what I like to call "The Freak Accident". Now since I wasn't rich, obviously, or had access to super high-tech, or the super soldier serum I had to improvise.

Now guess how many superpower accidents happened in this world. Yes, you guessed it, none, zero, nada, nijedan, cap… you get what I'm saying.

They just never happened. I mean seriously the security of this world was just stupidly OP. I swear the other day I saw a police officer walking around a doughnut stand to keep it "safe".  
I even checked a history book to make sure, and when I say a history book I mean, hehe ALL of them. Even the internet. And there was no "Radioactive spill of 1960" or an "Experimental drug gone wrong, gone sexual of 1990".  
That kinda brought my plans back to step… nothing. Yep, you heard me, nothing, this entire revelation ruined my life forever… Well almost.

Since none of these accidents were so to say "possible" in this world, then I was going to make them possible. And this world was going to like it.  
But immediately after thinking about it, I ran into a wall... Both in my plan and in real life... I wasn't looking where I was going. How was I suppose stage an "accident" without any knowledge of quantum science… or science in general… HEY, all I knew was how to make water boil. It was with magic, right?  
And if that kind of tech even existed in this world. I could only do my best to improve myself physically and hope that luck would look my way…

I was so fucked, wasn't I?

So at the age of 6, I started my inhuman training of doing everything a normal person would do... what I was a lazy bastard in my old world. But don't worry after the first training session and getting my ass handed to me by some little fuck from my class. I won't tell names *cough* Fuckugo *cough* someone took pity on me.

Well so to speak.

"Wow… you are weak as shit." Said an old man that watched the entire exchange go out. He had a black bandana that covered the upper side of his face, a dark brown trenchcoat, light grey cameo pants, and combat boots.  
You can probably guess how calm and collected I was the entire ti-

'HOLY SHIT ITS KNUCKLEDUSTER!' yep totally calm and collected.

'Ok, ok, ooooooook calm down and take a deep breath' *Inhale and exhale*  
'Gotta make this first impression a good one.' I thought as I faced him.

"WhAT's it TO YoU!" Great job 'Shake voice Suzy' you fucked it up.

"Don't worry kid, I didn't mean to offend you. Well, that's a lie. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.  
_'Don't insult him, DON'T insult him. DON'T NOT SCREAM DISCOUNT BATMAN!'_ I thought as I glared at him.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He asked: "What?" I had a dumbfounded look on my face: "Didn't you hear me, I asked why didn't you fight back? " He said while looking to the side.

"Because I'm weak." I said looking at him: "Well I already knew that. I meant why didn't you use your quirk?" He asked again.  
_'Wait is this going where I think it's going. Has lady luck finally smiled my way? Probably not, but hey it doesn't hurt to try.'_ I started formulating a plan.

"I don't have one." I muttered so it was barely hearable. "What was that?" Asked Knuckleduster "I said that I don't have one ok. I'm quirkless." I answered staging the best "sad" act I ever did in my previous life. Yeah, you heard me, I was a theater boy.

"Oh, well that's certainly rare. Well, goodbye." He said as he turned away and started walking.

..

_'NANI!?'_ I yelled mentally: "Wait, aren't you going to help me?" I asked "No, why should I?" Said the old man as he continued walking. My mind was working overtime as I drastically thought of a way to get out of this situation. There was nothing until a single thought crossed my mind. What are we humans most protective of… our pride.

"Yeah you're right, you probably couldn't help me even if you wanted to." I said smirking.  
'Please work, please work, please work.' I constantly repeated in my mind.

Then… he stopped.

..

_'YATTA!'_ I thought in my mind. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you.' I thought while my mind self was whipping away a tear and was currently accepting an Oscar award for best crybaby.

"What was that?" He asked scowling at me. 'Ha, you think that scares me, you clearly haven't met my mother when you tell her 'no'.' I thought as I shuddered at the memory of my first and final time I ever said the word 'no' to her.  
"You heard me. You probably never even trained anyone in your life, you nobody." I said hoping I wouldn't get killed.  
"Now listen here boy. I've trained heroes while you were still in diapers." He said pointing his finger: "Ha, jokes on you I'm 6, that wasn't even that long ago." I immediately regretted those words.

"I trained the Crawler!" He yelled: "Who? I asked.  
"You know, the vigilante." He answered, "Did you just admit to training someone who breaks the law?" I asked.  
"Eeeeeeeeeh, no?" He said while looking away.

I on the other hand already had my phone in my hands.  
"Moshi, Moshi, police? Yeah, I would like to report a crime."

"CHOTTO MATE! Ok, fine, FINE! I'll train you." He said as he got a neutral look on his face.

"YES!" I jumped, "But I doubt that you're cut out for being a hero." He said.

"You're just scared that I'd turn out better than All Might!" I yelled back.  
"Ha, you'd never turn out as great as All Might. You'd probably give up in the first week." He said laughing.

"Then why don't we have a bet. I bet that I can last 3 months without complaining once. If I win you have to train me so that I become a better hero than All Might ever was or will be." I said to him.

"And if you lose?" He asked.  
"I'll give up trying to become a hero… forever." I told him with determination.

"You wanna become a hero that badly?" He asked me.  
"Yes." I said as I nodded my head.

He let out a sigh and thought about the offer. Seconds past, but it felt like years until he finally spoke: "Ok kid you've got your self a deal."

[8-years later][Manga Chapter 1][3rd person POV]

It all began in the town of Qing Qing, China. With the news of the birth of a mysterious luminescent baby. Shortly after, similar phenomena popped up all over the world. The trigger for these newfound powers was never determined, but as-

"Excuse me!" Yelled a voice as the scene became lightly grayed out.

What is it? I'm trying to tell the story.  
"That's all well and good, but this story is about me." A figure appeared from the right side of the screen. It was Masaru, the protagonist of this fanfiction, "Not him." He crossed out Izuku who was frozen in the background.

"Got it?"He asked.  
Fine, as you wish.

[At school, after the big epic fight in chapter 1 of the Manga][Masaru POV]

I sat at my desk which was located at the back of the class, right next to the window. Yes, I took the Clishe protagonist seat. I was currently tuning everyone out while drawing some hero insignia designs.

"I'll be handing out printouts on your desired occupation!" Yelled the teacher "But you all want to be heroes, don't you?" He threw the forms into the air as everyone showed off their quirks.

'Most of the teenagers want to be heroes you idiot, why wouldn't they. Its the best-paid job in this world.' I thought as I continued with my doodling.

"Yes, yes, your quirks are all wonderful. But it's against the rules to use them in school." Said the teacher.  
"Sensei, Don't lump me in with these extras!" Yelled a blond student. That was Bakugo Katsuki, the bane of Izukus and my existence.

"You can't compare my quirk with the rest of these losers. Mine's on a whole different level! C'mon man." He bragged.

One thing to note is that I absolutely despise him. He thinks he's hot shit with his quirk.  
_'Just you wait, Bakugo, I'll show you what an "extra" can do.'_ I thought as I stopped doodling.

The class started fighting, verbally mind you, but the situation was diffused by the teacher... or made worse.

"Now that you mention it, weren't the Midoriyas also signing up for U.A." Fuck you, SENSEI.

The entire class started laughing. Of course, why wouldn't they? Though I was only applying to the general studies program at U.A. I knew this would happen. And the reason why I was applying there instead of the Hero Course, was simple. Backup plan.

If I don't get any powers from my experiment, which should be done soon, I will still be attending a prestigious school which will help me with a job in the future.

Where were we? Oh, right.  
***BOOOOOM*** "EAT SHIT DEKU!" Yelled Bakugo, slamming his hand on my brother's desk.

"Forget having a weak-ass quirk, you don't even have one! So where do you get off putting yourself on the same level as me!?" He asked. Time to step in.

"Oy, smoke for brains, cool it." I said stepping between Izuku and him.  
"What did you call me!?" He yelled. Seriously, is yelling all you're good at?

"I call them, as I see them. And besides, you never know until you try." I answered.  
"You never know til you try!? The exams are hopeless for both of you!" What can dweebs like you accomplish?!" He asked.

"Lose the attitude." I said.  
"WHAT!?" Bakugo was getting ready for a fight. His palms were lighting up.

"Oh? Come on then! You think U.A. will let you in if you have a record saying you attacked a QUIRKLESS student. Yeah, I bet the only thing you'd be good at is being a villain." I retorted, getting into a fighting stance. If he thought all that training with Knuckleduster was for nothing, he had another thing coming. Not that they knew about my training anyway, since I never told anyone... Not even my mother... or Izuku.

They just thought I was doing light jogging.

"Midoriya, sit down right this instance!" Yelled the teacher.  
"Sure thing, teach." I said as I went back to my seat, all the while wearing a wicked smile on my face.

[After school]

I high tailed it out of there, when I had the chance. I had every component that I needed for my experiment, I was done. I ran for as long as my legs would take me until I reached my destination.

An abandoned warehouse near dagobah beach. I spotted it while training with Knuckleduster. He wasn't in Japan anymore though, said he and his family were moving back to China. Good for them.

Well anyway, back to the experiment.

I sat down at a desk and an old computer chair, then I took out my phone from the bag and pressed record.

I also quickly dawned a mask I made myself, it looked like a gas mask but with metal bits on it, creating a creepy smile. It had an inbuilt voice changer I bought from the internet. Most everything I had here I bought from the internet.

"Ok, let's begin." I said into the phone with my distorted voice.

[5 months later]

"This is Doc69 signing off." I said as I turned the phone off.  
"SHIT!" I yelled throwing the mask into the ground. Nothing worked everything I tried, every possible procedure and yet nothing worked.

Throughout the months I was obtaining materials for the experiment I wanted to do. I had animal blood which I extracted from various animals in the Zoo. And boy did I have a lot of them.

From mammals to reptiles, fish, and insects, even my own blood. I combined the blood with some other extracts, like fruit juice, yet nothing worked. Off course I didn't test them out on myself, no that would be stupid.

I tested it on my "willing" subjects. Lab rats, You know the white rats that you can always find in some kind of laboratory. ***wink***

You'd be surprised how easy they were to obtain in this world. I just had to Joogle them… yeah, apparently the guy who invented the most well-known search engine in this world was named Joogle Hanz… I know right.

Well anyway, I gave them all names that I thought would fit them individually "And your name is Nedzu 2.0, and your name is Nedzu 3.0, and your…" Like I said, for their individuality.

I looked at the corner of the warehouse. A single barrel with the label radioactive waste on it. Obtaining it was easier than I thought.

[FLASHBACK][3 months earlier]

I was running past Dagobah beach when I noticed two guys carrying a barrel. They were trying to dump it into the water.

"HEY!" I yelled, making them jump and drop the barrel onto the sand. They were so spooked that they forgot a suitcase behind. I climbed down the stairs to figure out what they were trying to dump.

It was a yellow barrel with the radioactive symbol on it. I looked at the suitcase. It was open and in it was a single hazmat suit.  
'Oooooh, how convenient.' I thought as I dawned the suit and carried the barrel to the warehouse.

[FLASHBACK END]

I put on the hazmat suit and took a smile vial of radioactive waste. I combined it with the serum I tested recently. I took another rat out of a cage.

"Ok Nedzu 120.0, looks like it's your lucky day." I said as I injected the very unlucky rat with the syringe.

The rat started shaking and then it suddenly.

***SQWEEEEE!*** Yelled the rat as it jumped out of my hand and through the warehouse window.

I just looked as it ran away. ***long inhale and exhale*** "A problem for another day." I said to myself.

[4 months later][1 month until U.A.]

And so after months of repeating the same cycle, of working on the serum, testing it, seeing that it didn't work, improving it, eating, training, studying, sleeping, shiting and sleeping again, I finally got the damn serum to work.

You can't even imagine how the last 2 tests turned out. I looked at the two cages, labeled DO NOT OPEN, with a rat in each one.

"Hey Brain, what do you think he will do next." Asked the skinny rat.  
"I presume the usual, Pinky." Said a shorter rat, with a big head.

Yup, they were a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2 : ZE EXPERIMENT

_Boku no hero academia fanfiction_

_Note: I do __**not**__ own Boku no hero academia or Boku no hero vigilante. All I own is my OC._

_Also, English isn't my first language so be warned and please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve._

_Constructive criticism is very welcome._

_Now without further introduction welcome to the story._

_"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Time/Place/POV change]  
__***Sound Effects***_

**_Chapter 2_**

**_ZE EXPERIMENT_**

_"When you're experimenting you have to try so many things before you choose what you want, and you may go days getting nothing but exhaustion." - Fred Astaire_

So after trial and error, and I mean a lot of error, I had a couple "serums" as I dubbed them, for testing. In front of me were about a dozen containers, each housing a small white rodent, sorry Nedzu.

I grabbed one of the vials and used a syringe to inject a small portion of the "Serum" into the rodent. Then with a couple of cables I "SAFELY" emitted a small electric shock to it. It wouldn't fry it, but it wouldn't be painless. Note: all of the rodents are professionals in their fields, please do NOT try this at home.

The rat fidged and shook, convulsing unnaturally, but ultimately...

"Another failed one." I said in an exhausted sigh. I opened the trash bin and lit a candle in the little guy's name.

"You will never be forgotten Nedzu 334... Alright, next." I turned to the rest of the rats. I could have sworn I saw their eyes lend on me in fear, but that's just crazy talk.

[4 Hours later]

"Come on!" I yelled as I looked at the last rat, dead on the desk. I walked to the entrance of the warehouse and put on a coat.

"Need more test subjects." I was tired, and to be honest, desperate.

I walked through the back streets, just to be on the safe side. Wouldn't want anyone recognizing me.

As I was just about to turn into the last corner before the pet store, I saw someone. Multiple someones.

"Please, I'll do anything! Please, PLEASE NO! PL-" ***BANG*** A gunshot echoed through the ally.

"I got him, boss." Said a man completely covered in tattoos, his finger smoking. Probably his quirk.

"Well done." Said another man. He was dressed in a long black cloak, with fur at the shoulders and neck. He had short black hair and wore a bird beak mask as well as white gloves.

'CHISAKI?! What the fuck is he doing here?!' I thought as I quickly hid behind the corner, leaning out corner enough to see but not be spotted.

Fate had other plans. I slipped and while trying to stop myself from falling, my hand hit a trash can.

***CLANG***

I slowly looked at them to see them staring at me. Chisaki slowly turned my way and only muttered "Kill him" before the entire group sprinted towards me.

"Fuck." I cursed as I turned tail and ran. The only place I could hide was my lab, but I didn't want to compromise its location. Guess I had no choice now.

I ran quickly towards the warehouse, as fast as my legs could carry me.

I could hear yelling not far behind me. I was dead, wasn't I?

I made it to the warehouse, stepping inside and quickly locking the doors as I went through them. When I finally made it into the main room AKA my lab, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

I turned towards my "Serums" quickly filling all the syringes I could find with them. As I filled the last one I could hear the doors start to give way. They were breaking in.

***CLING* *CLANG* *CLING* *CLANG***

The noise grew louder and louder. I turned the first syringe towards me.

'My hands are shaking too much!' I thought. I took a couple of breaths to calm myself down even a little.

Then I injected myself with the first one, others quickly followed. When I was done I grabbed both ends of the exposed cables I used on the rats.

***TZZZZZZZZZZT* **

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!" I yelled as it shook my body. I don't know what a getting tazed feels like, but yeah let's just say it hurt a lot.

I fell to my knees looking towards the door in a panic. I stood up feeling my body start to twitch. My breathing quickened but something was off. The banging stopped.

'What's going on?' I thought. Then a bright yellow and orange light shone into the lab. It was coming from the windows.

"SHI-" ***KABOOOOOOOOM***

There was so much fire, so much pain. Everything burned, and in the end, turned to darkness.

[Unknown days later][Shizuoka Hospital (Had to google this one)]

I woke up but couldn't see anything. I tried moving my arm but couldn't, I tried moving my legs, but couldn't. Heck, nothing moved no matter how hard I tried, and trust me I tried.

Then out of nowhere, my body started convulsing and twitching. I couldn't stop it at all. All I could hear was the heart monitor freaking out and me screaming my lungs out. At least that worked.

I could hear doors slamming open, and multiple footsteps flooding the room.

"Hold him down!" Yelled a man, who I presumed was a doctor. At least I hoped he was one.

"Yes, doctor." Yay! My body was grabbed as what I presumed was hospital personal was trying to hold me down. The "battle" took over 20-minutes, but they finally managed to tie me to the bed. The convulsions stopped and my body lay still once more.

The entire event left the bandages covered in sweat so a nurse came in to change them. Unknowingly also changing my life... forever.

The nurse was taking off the bandages and was just about to take off the last layer. When she did though.

"KYAAAA!" She yelled so loud I bet the entire hospital heard it. Immediately the doctor ran into the room.

"Nurse, what's wrong? Oh my god!" He yelled as well. I was getting nervous so I decided to take the rest of the bandages off myself. Starting with my FREAKING HEAD!

I took off layer after layer when the final bandage came off, I could finally see.

The room was, well, a simple hospital room. What caught my attention were the nurse and doctor. The expressions of shock and utter horror that they wore. Was I burnt that badly?

The doctor quickly ran out into what I presumed was the waiting room. I stood up startling the nurse when I heard something.

***Riiiiiiiiiiiiiip***

I looked down to see the bandages on my body were torn off.

"What?" I didn't give it much thought, so I made my way towards the bathroom.

I turned on the lights and calmly screamed my head off.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It wasn't me. I mean it was, but also wasn't, does that make sense? I was different, completely changed. Gone was my short stature of 166 cm (5.4 feet). I was now standing at a whopping 185 cm (about 6 feet). My muscle mass also increased by a lot. Before I was a little muscular, thanks to all the training I did, but now I looked like a professional fighter.

My hair was still green but now it had traces of white mixed in between. Probably because of all the chemicals I kept in my lab. Oh shit, that's right, my lab. Everything burned down, didn't it?

I walked out of the bathroom to find the nurse still there.

"Em... could I ask for a bigger change in clothing?" I asked, smiling and hoping she wouldn't run away.

She stood there for a second... before running out of the room, probably after the doctor.

"Well, shit." I cursed and started walking towards the opened door of the room.

"Masaruuuuuuuuu!" My mom bolted into the room with speed one could describe as superhuman and hugs me with enough strength to kill All Might five times over.

"Gah... H-hey mom." I choke out.

"Oh, my poor baby! They said that you were in an accident! Oh, I was so worried! When they said that you could be dead! Ididn'tknowwhattodo-"

"M-m-mom." I choked out.

"Yes?" She asked in between her sobbing. "You're choking me!" I was starting to turn blue "OH, sorry dear." She released her death grip but only slightly. At least I wouldn't die today.

"M-mom, don't just run ahead!" Said an exhausted Izuku. When he looked up, his facial expression was well, priceless.

"AAAAAAAH! Who are you and what have you done with my brother!?" He asked. Dude seriously. My mom looked up at me.

"AAAAAAAH! Who are you and what have you done with my baby!?" Really!?

"Guys, it's me. Sure I'm taller, more muscular, have white hair, healed... in..." I started to see why they were panicking.

"Excuse me?" Asked a voice coming from behind Izuku. A man of average height with short black hair, wearing a long trench coat made his way into the room.

"We have a couple of questions for you?" He said. "Wait... we?" I asked. "Mind moving kid?" Asked another voice. I looked at the door only to see a giant round sphere with arms and legs, a giant smile prominent on its face.

"You're, you're, you're..." I began, but... "You're Fat Gum!" Yelled Izuku. Alright, this was quickly escalating out of control.

That means that the policeman is Naomasa Tsukauchi. This isn't going to end well. "We would like to speak to your son in private." He smiled.

My mom and Izuku were asked to wait outside while the detective and Fat Gum questioned me on what happened.

They proceeded to question me with the standard questions like "What happened?" and "What did you see?". The only question that bothered me was...

"What were you doing there?" Asked the detective.

***Ba-bum***

I could hear my heart in my chest beating a 100 miles per hour. I couldn't tell him the truth, but I couldn't lie to him. Scratch that, I wasn't capable of lying to him because of his damn quirk.

"I..." Think of something "I..." anything! "Excuse me." The nurse had stepped in "But visiting hours are over." She smiled at the hero and policeman.

"Alright." Said Naomasa and handed me a business card "Contact this number if you remember anything else." And then they left.

When all of the people left, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was told that I was unconscious for only 24-hours. One day passed after the entire incident.

So the question begged...

"How am I alive?" I asked no one in particular. This shouldn't be possible... unless. I sat up into a lotus sitting position and turned towards the door.

"Let's see..." I focused on the door aaaaaand... nothing exploded. Ok, so I don't have any psychic powers. I extended my arm and tried to focus again.

"Mmmmmnnghuiaehssuhfkhas!" I honestly thought I was gonna faint. But still, nothing. So I tried for hours, heck I even tried flying by jumping off of the bed.

"Up, up and a-" *Splat* "...ow..." Yeah didn't go as I imagined. It was getting late and I decided it was time to get some sleep. I looked at the clock.

[01:00 AM]

Hope tomorrow brings more answers.

That night I didn't get much sleep. I tussled and turned, it felt like my cells were on fire. And the dream. My lab burning, my family burning, the entire world burning. A group of people standing on a mountain of corpses, laughing. The person at the top was hidden like a black mist was surrounding him. But I could see him holding something in his hand.

He dropped that object and it tumbled down the corpses, stopping right in front of my feet. It was my head. Eyes greyed out, my lower jaw missing and my nose exposed, it's skin gone.

The eyes then focused on me.

"How does it feel to die?" The head asked and quickly jumped at me.

"Ah!" I shot up from my sleep covered in sweat. _'Calm down, just calm down. It was just a dream.'_ I thought to myself. I was alive.

I let out a sigh and lay back down on my bed. It was a bit harder than I remember. Gigady. I smiled at my joke and proceeded to stare at the ceiling.

.

..

...

"Why is my bed on the ceiling?" I asked. That wasn't the only thing that was on the ceiling. The curtains, heart monitors and even doors were flipped upside down.

Wait... I looked down at my sides. It wasn't the room that was upside down, it was me.

"AAAA -***Muffled screaming***" I fell from the ceiling onto my bed. When I was done screaming into the pillow, I looked up gasping for air.

***Gaaaaaaaaaasp***

I looked back at the ceiling only to notice marks that stretched across the ceiling and onto the wall directly in front of the bed.

"What. The. HELL." I was scared... but intrigued. Suddenly incredible pain flared up in my ears. I cupped them with my hands but to no avail.

I grunted as I ran into the bathroom since it was the only room with a mirror. An then I saw it. My ears looked like they were stretched by someone. The usual skin color was gone. Instead, it was a dark almost pitch black color, there was also fur on them.

I kept looking around the room, my senses flaring at me. It was like my brain was receiving everything at once. Smells, sounds, color, light, everything.

I closed my eyes only to be greeted by a black world tinted in green highlights.

I just stood there, trying to calm myself, slowing my breathing. My senses slowly returning to normal, I went back to my room, exhausted.

But I couldn't go back to sleep, not after that. So instead, I turned my phone on and started searching the web.

Questions like ears turning black, senses flaring, claw marks were met with little to no result. The answers were always the same "Have you talked to your nearest quirk specialist?" and the sort.

But this was different, I knew this was different. Instead of searching for things that were common knowledge I decided to go into a more... natural path.

"Animals with real-life superpowers." I said as I typed away. The search was quite extensive. One quickly got my attention "Echolocation - seeing with sound".

"Hello." I smiled.

[2-days later]

I figured out something life-changing, potentially world-breaking in these two days. That is that the experiment was... a total success.

Just so you know.

***The more you know theme song starts playing***

The only reason I survived the "accident" was that my body mutated because of the "Serums" I injected myself with... that got dark and morbid real fast.

Anyway, while I was still trapped in the hospital, didn't mean I couldn't experiment with my new powers. I discovered that I was now capable of mimicking all the abilities of every animal in the world. From mammals to reptiles, heck even insects. Maybe even microbes but I still hadn't tested that out. Heck, I could potentially fuse their abilities, I just hadn't figured that out yet.

And while I was confined to the hospital, that didn't mean I couldn't have fun. The day I figured out how to change my skin, is the day the hospital became hunted.

I was currently on the rooftop of the hospital, looking towards its neighboring three buildings. I measured the distances between each building and the hospital. The first one, being the smallest in size, was 50 meters away from the hospital. The second one was slightly bigger, it looked like an apartment building, it was 120 meters away from the hospital. And the third and final one was the tallest, looking more like a skyscraper than anything else. While still being under construction its distance between the hospital and itself was 300 meters.

The last two days I have been keeping notes on every single change and power that I discovered. Today's test was to determine how far I could jump using my abilities.

I took a long run-up and imbued my legs with the DNA of a frog. I watched a lot of animal channels lately, so I could learn a lot more about animals. A frog can jump 44 times its body's length. So me, who is 6 feet or 185 cm should be able to jump 264 feet or 81 meters.

I began to run towards the edge and jumped. Before I knew it, I was flying or should I say gliding? Falling with style? Whatever. The important thing is, I made it to the first building. But my landing wasn't all that great.

As I landed I misplaced my feet and well... "WHAAA!" ***SLAM* **"Ow." Slammed right into the railing which surrounded the roof.

I quickly jumped back, wrote my success into my notebook and continued with the test. This time I imbued my legs with the powers of a flea. It can jump 80 times its body's length, meaning I should be able to jump about 148 meters or about 485 feet.

I again took a big run-up and jumped. I slightly overshot my jump and landed on a small building right behind it. I sighed in relief. If I had landed on the street, I would have been in so much trouble.

I quickly made my way back and prepared for a third jump. I repeated the run-up, this time imbuing my legs with the powers of a grasshopper. They can jump 200 times their body's length. So I should be able to clear 300 meters easy. So I ran towards the edge and jumped.

Air rushed past me at high speeds. I was quickly closing in on the third building. I was going closer and closer... aaaaaaaaaand I overshot it by a mile.

Well, about 70 meters to be exact, but who's counting.

I was quickly falling towards a side of another building. I didn't have time to think, thankfully, my instincts thought for me. My skin began to harden into a black shell. I quickly tucked my legs as close to my body as possible.

When I hit the building, I felt the impact, but there was no pain. When my body came to a stop I unrolled myself, finding out I was laying on my back.

"Hah haH Horned dung beetle hah Hah nice." My skin turned back to normal.

***WUOOP WUOOP***

But then the sirens came.

**So this marks the end of chapter 2 with chapter 3 already in the making. I am sorry for the painfully slow uploads, but life is kicking my ass. Even though I do this as a hobby I hope people really like it. Please review the story, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Till next time!**

**-DriedAxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Don't get Cought!

**First I have to say that I am very thankful for all the positive feedback I have been getting for the last two chapters and also apologize for not being able to upload more frequently.**

**Also I am currently very sick so I would like to apologize for any drop in quality and also this one is a fair bit shorter then the other first two, but in the future I will try to make them all longer.**

Boku no hero academia fanfiction

Note: I do not own Boku no hero academia or Boku no hero vigilante. All I own is my OC.

Also, English isn't my first language so be warned and please review and tell me what you think of the story and how to improve.

Constructive criticism is very welcome.

Now without further introduction welcome to the story.

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
[Time/Place/POV change]  
***Sound Effects***

**Spider sense**

**/START/**

Chapter 3:

Don't get Cought

_"But if these years have taught me anything it is this: you can never run away. Not ever. The only way out is in." - Junot Diaz _

"Stop right there!" A policeman stepped out of the car. I quickly pulled the shirt, of the patient's attire that I wore, over my head. Hopefully, they didn't see my face.

"Turn around!" He yelled. Yeah, can't do that sooooo...

I ran.

"HEY STOP!" Not a chance in hell.

***Woop-Woop! That's the sound of da police! Woop-Woop! That's the sound of the beast!***

I ran through the alleyways like there was no tomorrow. Before I left the officer in the dust I heard him speak to his radio "Back up, I need back up! I've got a runner. Beginning with pursuit." Yeah, good luck with that buddy. Cockroach powers ACTIVATE!

Becoming a big, bug hybrid was very weird, to say the least. Suddenly craving trash is not a pleasant experience but I did outrun the cop.

Cockroaches detect approaching threats by sensing changes in air currents. The fastest start time clocked by a cockroach was just 8.2 milliseconds after it sensed a puff of air on its rear end. Once all six legs are in motion, a cockroach can sprint at speeds of 80 centimeters per second, or about 1.7 miles per hour. And they're elusive, too, with the ability to turn on a dime while in full stride.

So a human cockroach would be able to run over 100 miles per hour. I ran out of the alleys and onto the main street. Running past people, creating a small wind draft didn't feel that bad... That was until I heard multiple sirens behind me.

"Ok, that might be a problem... SIKE!" I quickly did a 90 degree turn into another alleyway.

"Going somewhere?" I looked to the left to locate the origin of the voice. There beside me running, like this was a walk in the park, was a person wearing white armor.

"Holy shit, you're Ingenium!" I yelled _'Don't have a nerdgasm now, that would be bad... have it later after you escape.'_ The hero quickly ran ahead of me and stopped.

"Stop in the name of the law!" He took a fighting stance.

I ran towards him and just before hitting him did a 90 degree turn into the wall. Luckily for me, cockroaches can climb walls.

***Scurry, scurry, scurry*** I climbed the walls at high speeds yelling out "Rules were meant to be broken!" As I leaped through the air.

"Hey, get back here villain!" He yelled, getting a big fat "Not a villain!" back that echoed through the streets.

[Later]

So after losing the police and pro hero, I made my way back to the hospital. Given that it was night time by the time I got back, I just quickly but stealthily snuck back into my room, without getting noticed... I hope.

[A week later]

So after a week, I was finally discharged out of the hospital. Coming home, surviving my mom's "Welcome home hugs" and saying "Hey" to my brother, I quickly got out of there and continued with my daily escapades of testing out the limits of my powers.

Right now I was making my way to the big city of Japan. Tokyo, to try out a certain power set. With me, I had my phone, wallet, keys... and backpack, with extra clothing. The clothing itself was of two very distinct colors. I'll give you a guess what they were. After what felt like forever, I finally made it to Tokyo.

Running out of the station, I immediately took to the alleyways and changed my clothing. When I was completely changed, I put my hands on the wall, imbuing it with the powers of a spider and started climbing, humming Danny Elfman's music score from 2002 Spiderman directed by Sam Raimi. The one when he learns how to wall crawl.

When I got to the top, I checked my hands, stretched them out in front of me and repeated the famous lines.

"Go web! Flyyyyy. Up, up and away web, go, go, go web go!" I wiggled my wrist.

.

..

...

I'm just messing with you. I repeated the famous hand gesture, webbing immediately shooting out. Thank God I don't shoot it out of my ass. Proving my test a success. My powers respond to my thoughts and imbue the animal's powers in a way that I want otherwise, that would have been... interesting.

I walked towards the edge, took in a deep breath.

"Here we go!" I stepped into the unknown. Since I never did this before, this was quite exhilarating.

_'Ok, now I just have to-'_ ***SMACK*** I was kissing building before I knew it. Rule #1: Always look where you're swinging. I tried again. ***SMACK* **

Rule #2: Aim. And again. ***SMACK*** Rule #3 Make sure you can swing that distance. So after 23 tries. ***SMACK*** ***SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK* *SMACK*** And so on, it dawned on me what I was missing. Something that allowed Peter Parker to swing with ease, heck, he didn't even need to look.

SPIDER SENSE!

How could I have been so blind to forget one of his, if not his most, trusted tools ever.

So I sat down in a lotus position, took a deep breath and... BOOM!

"Ow, wow ow, wow ow wow ow!" Everything was so clear. It was like I could feel the vibrations in the air which were created by pretty much EVERYONE and EVERYTHING!

So it took me a couple of minutes to be able to stand up, let alone swing. After that, I was swinging, doing flips, running up buildings like I was made for this, which given my current form, I kinda was.

Here is a science lesson!

Spiders can detect vibrations traveling through the air from sources far away. They can do this thanks to specialized vibration-sensitive hairs, called **trichobothria**, on certain segments of their limbs.

These hairs can move in any direction, and tell the spider the direction from which an object is approaching and its size.

They are so responsive to airborne vibrations that they can even detect those caused by the wings of insects in flight.

I read it in a book by Dr. Karl P. N. Shuker (He is a real person who wrote a real book about **_The Hidden Powers of Animals: Uncovering the Secrets of Nature. _**That's where I got the information from... Oh and from youtube. You know, Because Science... If anyone is interested.)

So since I had these microscopic hairs ALL over my body... precognition anyone?

It was like I knew the entire layout of the city by heart. So swinging from that point forward was no problem at all.

That was until **LOOK OUT!** my instincts flared-up, my body twisting and turning, as a bullet flew past me. I looked down to notice someone I already met and someone I had yet to meet.

"That was just a warning shot." Warned a man clothed in a western get-up. Beside him, an all to familiar white armor.

"Great." I said sarcastically, cursing my luck. Why today of all days, I just wanted to experiment with the powers that I've obtained illegally. Is that too much to ask?

"Snipe, I thought I told you to warn first, then miss you're shot! Not to try and hit him!" Ingenium complained.

"Will you stop whining, he dodged anyway." Snipe sighed.

Something tells me, he's annoyed that I dodged that. I just slowly backed away before turning into an all-out sprint. They followed.

Luck wasn't on my side today because the first corner I took, BOOM, dead end.

_'OK, what do I do... what do I DOOOOOOOO!'_ I was panicking. If I were to start climbing now, I would just be shot down. And yeah, I could probably dodge the bullets but that didn't mean that I would lose the pursuers.

I could hear footsteps nearing the corner.

_'I have to hide, scatter, run away anything!'_ Suddenly I felt my body start to shrink I stumbled to the wall as my body became smaller and smaller.

"What is...?" The shrinking stopped and I found myself looking up at two giants that just turned the corner. I looked at my hands, only to find small paw-like appendages. I... was a rat. Not great, but it could be worse.

The heroes, now staggering giants looked into the alleyway perplexed. Then immediately began running the other way.

"He must have an invisibility quirk as well!" Yelled Snipe, with Ingenium behind him.

I just sat there, on my rat ass, flabbergasted that THAT worked.

_'Sooooooo... apparently I can also turn into full-fledged animals.'_

I looked at my body and with just a thought of wanting to be human again. I turned back to myself. I was nude mind you, but human nonetheless.

I was so thankful that they didn't take my clothes, I didn't feel like riding the train naked.

It was getting kinda late so I decided to return home so that I could figure out what happened to me and if I could replicate it.

So after another painfully long train ride, I found myself back in my room... that was after getting scolded and almost crushed to death by my mom... at the same time.

[Another week later]

So another week goes by and this time I didn't do anything illegal... that I know off.

No, this entire time I have been studying my ass off, for one thing... UA.

I crammed all the material in a short week. UA entrance exam was only a month away and I had to get in. No one knew I had powers, so I had to make a lasting impression on my first day.

***KNOCK**KNOCK**KNOCK***

I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Masaru." It was Izuku. He looked around the room "Could I borrow your weights?" He asked.

I looked surprised but smiled _'So he already started.'_ I knew that he was training with All Might. He is a very bad liar but my mom is even worse at noticing it.

"Sure".

After a few days, I started going out more again. Avoiding a certain area just to be safe.

My powers were growing stronger and so was I. I could leap longer distances, fly faster, climb walls at impossible angles. But one day, one day, in particular, was different.

I came home late after another one of those "training" nights, at least that's what I called them. When I noticed something. Usually, the lights would be out and no one would be up at this late hour.

But this time, there was. And her dark green hair tied in a bun gave her away.

I began to walk into my room in silence, pretending not to notice her.

"Masaru. Can we talk?" She looked tired. Bags under her eyes, her bun was tied in a mess and her eyes were bloodshot red. Was she crying?

"Sorry mom, I'm just really tired. We'll talk in the morning." I lied.

"No, we have to talk now." She said adamantly.

"Mom look not no-"

"NO, WE HAVE TO TALK NOW!" Wait what's happening?

"You always disappear at night making me worry! You never talk nor to me nor Izuku about your plans for the future! You just don't talk it sometimes feels like we don't even exist for you, so please for the love of god talk to me!"

There was a long and unpleasant silence. Did I make them feel that way? But I never wanted that. I had a million questions running how I could fix this, how to avoid this needless talk and then it hit me.

I was selfish. All the things that I did up to this point, they weren't for anyone else, but me. I was preparing for a future where I would have to fight alone. But I wasn't alone, nor would I be alone.

I dropped my backpack on the floor and in silence sat the table across from my mother... my mom. This world was reality whether I wished for it or not, this was real to them. So it was real to me.

**/END/**

**A quick Q&A:**

**-Just a Thought: Was already thinking of using the waterbear, but thank you still.**

**-CD123505: I agree. There are a lot of animals with literal superpowers.**

**-Entomoid: Well I like searching for animals with unique abilities first so that I don't make a mistake.**

**-speckleblight: THANK YOU! T-T**

**-Pinkpuffy69: His legs look more like a hybrid version between animals and his human parts.**

**-agapoulasGR: Thank you!**


End file.
